(Private RP With XxDuskstarxX and Sonicsilva1) The Long-Last Reunion
Plot Kinda obvious, but there's really no plot here. What're you looking at here for, scram! ....And enjoy! ^^ Characters Raven the Panther - XxDuskstarxX Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 Zoralth the Dragon (Special Guest!) - Sonicsilva1 Story Begin! The set was simple. It took place next to a base which should have been familiar to only a handful of the population of mobius. Nimagi base. Next to the entrance was a giant willow tree, which drooped more then usual. It seemed to be mourning. The tree was withering, rotting away. Bugs had found their way into the wood, and were slowly killing it. A shadow looked over the willow tree, though no one seemed to be there. Asonja, looking as black and pale as usual, was taking his usual forced walk. He groans and mutters, "Why must I be thrown out of the base just to take a stupid walk? Come on, I don't need Vitamin D, I'm perfectly fine, DANG IT!" He shouts a bit, and stomps his foot down. Strangely, purple lightning coursed around his leg for a short moment and the ground cracked a bit. He looked down at the damage, sighed, and continued to walk by himself before taking a rest under the willow tree. He yelped a bit when some bugs got on him and he wiped them off. "Sheesh...this tree looks rotted...more rotted than I remember." The Willow Tree seemed to stare at him, forlorn. Vaguely scratched into it's bark was the name "Wilson the Willow". It was very messy, and seemed to be old. From perhaps 3 years ago. Suddenly, a shift in Wilson's branches was seen. It was faint, perhaps not enough to see? But it signified that something.. or someone was up there. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up in the branches, looking around. "Hmmm...this is giving me a creepy thought...perhaps Deja vu?" He mutters. A neon green headband floated from the branches, bouncing on some branches before it hit the ground. A snort was heard from the tree, as if someone had woken up. "Ah.. Damn.. Where'd it go..?" Someone muttered. A black, furry hand was now visible, searching the trunk. Asonja saw it drop and he picked it up. "Wait a moment...I've seen this somewhere before...but where...?" He mutters and looks up at the hand. He held up the headband to the hand. "Oh, you dropped this, by the way." "Oh, thanks." The hand took the headband, but it stiffened. "Wait.." A familiar head popped from up the tree. "Asonja?" She screamed, a little too loud. Raven was still for a second, simply staring. Then, abruptly, she scrambled down from the tree, and just about rammed into him. She was tightly hugging him. "This hug...Raven!" He hugged back, squeezing probably a bit too hard. "Oh my goodness it's been AGES since I've heard from you!" Raven seemed to be sobbing. Thankfully, not a lot. She took a step back, wiping her tears away. Now she seemed to be laughing quietly in joy. "Bad cell phone service in different dimensions.. And college. But I'm rambling." She stopped laughing, and simply smiled. "How have you been?" (Tech problems) (That's alright) "Wow, you're already in college?" Asonja blinked a few times, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "Well...I'd be in college right about now...but as of now, I still live off of Ramen Noodles and an apartment...Glad to see you're having a good life so far!" Raven laughed nervously. "Yeah.. It's alright." Her smile vanished slowly. She stared at him for a few moments of silence. Her wrists tightened into fists at her sides. "I see." Her eyes lowered. Something was concerning her. "How's the relationship with Axel been going? Your not still fighting.. Right..?" "Ehhh..." He rolled up a bit of his shirt to show bruise marks. "Hasn't changed at all. Still very aggressive towards me, not because he hates me. I can understand that. Pain goes a long way to learn lessons." It struck Raven, a little bit, that by the time she was gone, Asonja had gotten more...hopeless over the past times. He was more quiet, respectable, sensitive, but also a little harsh like he has built-up anger. Raven glanced at his bruises. "Oh dear." She murmured quietly. Hesitantly, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm.. So sorry." She bit her lip, and took her hand away. "Any new people I need to meet?" Raven asked, sounding a bit less enthusiastic, now with the state of tension in the air. He thought for a moment, putting his fingers to his chin. "Well...now that you mention it, yes. I just recently found my twin brother. Well...I say twin because we were born on the same day, but he's a special guy. Care to meet him?" He brought out his phone, dialing a number slowly, just so she could respond. Her eyes widened. "Twin?" She paused, thinking for a moment. "Uh.. Sure." Raven replied. She folded her arms behind her back, in a stately matter. It was odd. She looked more like a grown up than ever. He didn't seem to mind, as he smiled a little bit. Asonja seemed more mature himself, but he was still as cautious and sensitive as ever. As time passed quietly, and rather quickly, a rustle from the bushes came behind Raven, as a Dragon on four legs popped out with his wings folded and tail wagging. "Heya 'Sonja!" He says and goes up to his feet. He gives Asonja a noogie, which made him yelp and struggle against his will. "Come on Zor, don't do this to me..." Asonja says. "Not infront of Raven..." "Ohh, is this her? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss!" He shook Raven's hand with his scaly hand. "My name's Zoralth!" Raven shook his hand. "Fionna Rose Smith." Raven replied. She analyzed him slowly. "So.. Are you a full blown Dragon or a hybrid?" She asked, laughing nervously. Her hands unfolded, and her tail stopped swaying like crazy. "Oh, Asonja and I are both Hybrids." He answers, keeping his arm around Asonja. "He has the dominant Hedgehog genes, while I only have all of the recessive dragon traits. We also have a secret ability, but we're not allowed to tell." "Well, actually, Zoralth can grow because of his dragon traits." Asonja says, upset.. "Even though I'm part-dragon, I don't have that awesome ability..." Raven shrugged. "Hey, at least you're a Pyromancer." She replied rather hopefully. "It's a pretty cool thing to have, I admit." She added on. Raven blinked, and glanced around. She never was that good in conversations. "So..Is there anything new around here? I mean.. I've been gone for a while, I'd.. Rather not go uninformed." Raven bit her lip, hoping she didn't sound too curious. "No, not really." Asonja stated. He then jumped a bit. "Oh! The pyromancer thing...uhh...about that...I can't really do anymore of it...at least I don't think I can do so anymore...I have something else that may be of use." Raven looked a bit surprised. Her muscles relaxed. "Yeah. That's the sort of thing I'm asking about." She paused for a second. "Wait. What might be of use?" Raven glanced from him to Zoralth. "Oh! And last question. Is Zikuto still.." She made a heart symbol in her hands, and took it apart, signifying, or, asking for that matter, if he was part of his soul still or not. Zoralth shook his head. "No. He vanished. No signs of him ever since he left...I apologize..." Raven's eyes lowered significantly. They were now in slits, and her eyes were barely visible. They opened up after a few moments of silence. "Ah. Okay." She murmured. "So.. What might be of use? Er, talking about your powers." Raven explained, rushing to change the subject. "Well..." Zoralth thought. " I can do this." Zoralth let go of Asonja, took a few deep breaths, and grew as big as the tree. "It runs in the dragon side of the family." He says, crossing his arms, looking down at the two. Asonja said nothing on the matter, seeming to be slightly jealous. Zoralth eventually shrank to his normal size. Raven hesitantly clapped. She didn't know whether she was supposed to or not. "That's nice." Raven replied, quite vaguely. She was, indeed, impressed, but she didn't show it off too much. Raven shuffled with her feet a little bit. She didn't know what to do next. Zoralth was mainly uneasy himself a little bit. Asonja was still silent. After a while, Zoralth says, also putting his hand on her shoulder, "Well, it's about time I head off. I have a lot of studying to do. Also, I think you and Asonja are AWESOME together." He whispered the last bit to her, chuckling a bit before patting her shoulder and walking off. "I'll see you guys later! Bye 'Sonj!" Asonja waved while Zoralth flew away. Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to blush. Too much. "I've heard that one before. He's just like Zikuto sometimes, isn't he?" She asked, glancing at Asonja uncomfortably. "Yes...sometimes even I believe that Zikuto resides in Zoralth now. But, that's alright." Asonja says. Though, something unfamiliar caught Raven's eye; Asonja's eyes looked more...purple than last time. They seemed to be glowing dimly in that color, like he had a growing energy inside him that wanted to be released so badly. But he refused to. Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She usually wasn't one to pry. But in certain circumstances.. She did so a little. "Is.. Your eye glowing..?" Raven asked slowly, unsure herself. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Oh, that's normal now." Asonja states. "It's...just my energy, that's all. It's weak at the moment, but if I were to get mad or something...it would really start to glow. I'm afraid to show it nowadays." "Oh. I.. See." Raven muttered. She tapped her foot. Not in the way of impatience, but as if she was thinking of something. After a few moments she stopped, and turned to face Asonja again. "Sorry. I was never that good with conversations." She murmured quietly. He patted her shoulder. "It's alright. I've gotten more awkward as times went by. But there's really no need to be awkward and silent. Just as long as we have each other, we stick together, and...ya know, do things that make us happy." "Heh. Since when did you become a motivational speaker?" Raven asked, grinning awkwardly. Her grin faded a bit more quickly this time. "...Is something troubling you?" He asked normally. He seemed to have ignored the question and he kept his hand on her shoulder. Raven grimaced for a second. "No." She opened her eyes quickly, and glanced over. A small smile was plastered onto her face. It was convincing, but fake. "I'm alright." "Raven, you're not fooling anybody." Asonja said seriously. "As much as I like to see you smile, I know something's up. Just tell me and it'll be alright. The more you hide it the more upset you'll get for not getting the help you deserve." Raven grit her teeth, and looked away. "You always find out, don't you?" She grimaced, and her brow furrowed. "Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I'm on the run from someone, and I can't stop for more then a day anywhere. Which means I have to go." Her fists clenched tightly, and they shook a little. She opened her eyes, and glanced back over to him. "I apologize for such a short time together, but I have to leave. Or.. Well, that someone will come and might harm many. I have to keep running." Her eyes lowered, and she looked away again. "...Who." Asonja asked so sternly, it didn't sound like a question. It was all he asked. Raven blinked. "It's not exactly a who.. More of a what. It's a mass of energy that has a certain amount of intelligence to know what it needs to do in its lifespan. Rest, Eat, and Kill. And because of me causing a.. Well.. Change in it's alternate dimension, it's decided to prey on me." She replied rather thoughtfully. "Hmm...that's not good." Asonja states the obvious. "I was expecting someone to show up so I could beat their faces in. Ah well. I can protect you, I promise." "What, were you expecting Bone?" Raven replied, a bit of laughter shining in her eyes. "But.. In all seriousness, I can't let you interfere. No way am I going to sacrifice your life while this goes on. Hopefully, I'll find a resting break in my next dimension. Or, planet, for that matter." She laughed nervously. "Man, the universes I've been the last year.. I bet you I could write a book." "I bet you that you could." Asonja smirked a bit, then lightly taps her shoulder. "Oh! Why don't I come with you on your travels? I've been getting awfully bored lately and I think it wouldn't hurt me if I jumped dimensions with ya." Raven raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that you'd going to be stuck forever, running through dimensions, never resting, and, sometimes falling off planes and leaving a ten dollar box of donuts behind.. Right? Because.. This mass is pretty much.." She put out a finger. "Indestructable." She put out another. "Immortal." She put out her last finger. "And highly radioactive and powerful?" "And that's what I'm here for." He puts his fists together. "Protecting you until the day I suffer and can no longer carry you. That's what friends do, no?" Raven looked away from him, considering this. After a few moments, she looked back. Her face turned into a scowl. She wasn't acting like herself anymore. "No." She murmured. "I'm not going to make you suffer. Go ahead and argue. But I'm not letting you come. I did this to myself, I should hold the burden." Her eyes narrowed. "You don't deserve to die to begin with, Raven." Asonja says. I have other ways of fixing these problems, and I will assure you that I can fix everything even if it costs my own life. I'm not letting this happen to you." Raven's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry for this, Asonja." She slowly drew her katana. Instead of thrusting at him, she used the hilt of it to smack him in the head, hard. It was enough for him to black out. Thankfully, it didn't cut him. All that would be left was bruise. Raven took this opportunity, and started running away. A few hours pass, and he eventually woke up, feeling the throbbing pain. He eventually realized what had happened and sighed. "Raven...you're doing it again..." He mutters before he rises to his feet and rubs his head. "I know I do it, but I hate seeing people I care about run away from help too..." Instead of going to follow her, he laid back on the Willow, making sure he was in a bug-less spot. The tree started rumbling, as did the ground. It didn't seem like an earthquake. Suddenly, there was a loud ripping sound. A rift in time was slowly being torn, a few yards away from him. Violet streaks of vapor came from it. Out of it came a giant pile of liquid, that looked like oil or gasoline. It slowly trudged past Asonja, as if it had no interest in him. The liquid seemed to be picking it's self up, rolling, and then continuing until it was out it's self again. It was past him in a mere few seconds. It was fast, and pursued the way Raven went. "...I thought it would be a ball of gas or something..." Asonja says, as he decided to chase after it. He tried to keep his profile low by not being directly behind it but a few meters off. "So this is what she was talking about...? Doesn't look that harmful..." As it continued, it started to grow. Soon, it was as twice the size of him. It kept rolling, picking up speed quickly. Within a few minutes, it stopped at a cliff, which stared down into a long drop of a waterfall. At the bottom was another rift in time, this time, yellowish. The creature leaped down without hesitation, and disappeared in the portal. Asonja skidded to a halt to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the bottom as well. "...Well. It's more dangerous than I thought. If only I have Zoralth's abilities to take it down...Well, wait, I'm part dragon though, right?" He noticed he was talking to himself, and he sighs and facepalms. "I really need comfort..." The portal slowly started collapsing into its self. It was slowly vanishing. (Wifi hates me.) "Oh boy...I hate heights but...this is my only chance to see Raven again...Here goes!" He closed his eyes and jumped off the cliff, making sure he was aiming for the portal, If he misses, he had other plans if he does. The portal closed right after he went in, closing it off from existence. He landed in a parallel universe, almost an exact copy of the one he was in a minute ago. But this one looked like everything was dead, and rotting. He landed in murky water. Ahead of him was the creature, scrambling out of the water. A few meters ahead of the creature was Raven, her back turned to the creature. She was on one of her devices, tinkering with it hurriedly. (Eating le dinner) (Same in a moment) Asonja coughed from the water for a moment before shaking himself dry a little bit. "Alright...don't fail me now..." Asonja broke out into a run, and then began to glow a bright royal purple color. His body shimmered, and he vanishes a few meters ahead of Raven, the glow fading. "Hiya!" Asonja waved once with his right hand. Raven stumbled back a few feet, looking up. "Asonja? What are you doing here?!" She stared at him, surprised. She shook it off, blinking a few times. "You shouldn't be here, the creature-" The mass let out a roar that sounded like a dinosaur, and, charged, if you could call rolling forwards charging. The mass, as is charged, changed into a pitch black velociraptor, oil still dropping off of its skin. It paused to roar again. Raven stiffened. "Oh Lord. Please don't.. Don't tell me it's behind me." "Velociraptor." He told her anyway, slowing down to run at her speed. "Now, what were you saying about me not supposed to be here?" Raven picked up speed, quickly. She glanced over her shoulder at the charging velociraptor. "Forget that. You're with me now, so you'll have to stay." Raven looked forward again, and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with her. He ran perfectly fine with or without her holding his hand. It did make him blush for a short moment before the charging got quicker. Asonja's eyes were now the same royal color, as if he was coming up with a devious plan. The Velociraptor screeched in anger, and picked up speed. It shifted it's running pattern from side to side. It was almost at their heels now. Raven still held Asonja's hand, regardless. She started to pant a little. Thankfully, not a lot. Her endurance had gotten higher over the years. "Unless we come up with something quick, we're raptor chow!" She shut her eyes, thinking. After a few moments, she opened them, growling under her breath. "I don't have anything." She glanced over. "You?" "I might have something...it's dangerous, but it might do us some good..." With some heavy thinking, he came up with an idea. Suddenly, Raven felt a sandy texture from his hand, and when she looked over to where Asonja was, what seemed to be a sandy blob was appearing handing down his neck. It soon started to take shape, that a 6-hole Ocarina with a neckstrap had appeared. He was holding it with his left hand. "I learned how to do this from some game I think. I hope it works too." "No way." Raven stared at the Ocarina, wide eyed. "Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time.. God, that game took forever to complete... Alright. Give it a try." She muttered, still in a bit of disbelief. (Fanboy screaming in the distance saying "I PLAYED IT TOO AND NOW I KNOW THE PAAAAIIIN") The Velociraptor roared, unhinging it's jaws, and snapping them. It was at their heels now, and it reached for the back of Raven's vest. "SHOOOOT!" Asonja shouted before he plays a song on the Ocarina. He had played the Song of Time. Suddenly, everything stopped except them, and before they knew it, they started to fall into a white abyss with clocks ticking, and the song echoing from nowhere. Then, suddenly, they landed on grass, as it previously wasn't there. Asonja had landed on his head, submerged in the dirt. He was strangely always the one to be like this... Raven had landed sitting on her knees. She glanced over at Asonja and laughed quietly. Raven got up and walked over, helping him pull his head out of ground. She brushed some stray dirt out of his hair, and then sat down again, looking around. "Where are we..?" "I believe that we're in the past...probably a couple hundred years." Asonja coughed a bit of dirt from his lungs, along with an earthworm. "Okay, that's gross..." He mutters before getting up, also picking Raven up to her feet, and looks around. "Hmm...I think we might've lost the matter for a while. We should be safe." "Thank goodness for that." She squinted, to look further off into the distance. "Do you think there's any civilization nearby?" She asked, slowly walking leisurely in a random direction. "Well, considering we're at the bottom of a cliff with a river, I'm pretty sure that if we follow it, we could get to a civilization." Asonja pointed out. "Perhaps flight could get us there?"